1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing heating type paving material as well as a composition for heating type paving material to be used for the method. The present invention also relates to a heating type paving material which contains said composition and which is particularly superior peeling resistance between aggregates and bitumen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bitumen such as asphalt, tar and pitch has been hitherto blended with various aggregates and used in road paving materials and waterproof materials.
Bitumen is, however, incompatible with aggregates, thus it has a property to be peeled off easily from aggregates, which causes such a phenomenon that bitumen is peeled off by an action of water such as rain water.
This phenomenon effects adversely on durability of road paving materials such as asphalt pavement, accompanied with effects of heavy duty transportation vehicles.
In order to solve such problems, for example, there have been proposed a process for adding compounds comprising alkylhydroxyamine to bitumen in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 55-38993, a process for using higher aliphatic polyamines and their derivatives in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Sho 55-38995, and a process for adding silane compounds to bitumen in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. Sho 57-51745.
However, any of the conventionally proposed processes is insufficient in its effect, thus there is not yet obtained any practically satisfied bitumen having superior peeling resistance from aggregates under the existing state.